


Unintended

by OctoberGalaxy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluffy Ending, PWP, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberGalaxy/pseuds/OctoberGalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa’s high libido gets crazier. Mikasa and Levi have a fight and she can’t decide between fucking him or slapping him. Hanji has an idea on why.</p><p>My contribution for RMJ2, prompt by mikasa-ackerman-obssession on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unintended

The first time they met was at the gym. He'd asked to work in with her on the squat rack, she agreed merely to watch his ass pop out at the bottom of his squat. After another few chance meetings at the gym they had a date, and a year later they'd already moved in together.

The pair didn't usually fight. When they weren't enjoying each other's company in silence they were usually fucking, very much not in silence. Levi had some quirks that Mikasa found annoying, sure, though in the past few weeks she couldn't seem to let anything rest. Usually she listened to his impassive command, "get your feet off of my coffee table," it was his after all. But now her feet hurt and they were swollen, even resting them on the floor didn't help. They felt best on his coffee table, how could he not grasp that concept? She had bickered with him at the time, though it wasn't until the next night that her annoyance had come to a head.

"What are you doing? You have to pre-rinse the dishes before you put them in the washer." Levi had come in to the kitchen and frowned at Mikasa putting dishes with food  bits still on them in the dishwasher.

"I don't want to pre-rinse them, I'm tired," she huffed and stuffed more dirty plates in to the bottom rack before pulling out the top rack with unnecessary force.

Levi's arms crossed, "your laziness is going to force me to re-wash them later."

Mikasa picked up one of her own dirty cups that she'd left milk in the day before. She caught one whiff of the old dairy and nearly retched. The cup was tossed back in to the sink, crashing in to other dishes loudly. A sudden shrill cracking sound let Levi know that something had broken.

"Hey," Levi yelped, "what the hell was that for?" He pushed her to the side, with a bit more force than he should have, to try and find the broken dish in the sink.

Mikasa had covered her mouth with one hand before, though it curled in to an angry ball now.  "Don't shove me like that!" She grabbed his shoulder and yanked him to face her.

Levi's brows creased with frustration though he was disarmed when he saw the redness in her face and the angry tears that threatened to roll down her cheek. He'd meant to use his words with concern though they came out suspicious, "what is going on with you lately?"

The tears began rolling down her cheeks, embarrassment being heaped on top of her stress. "You're such an asshole!"

Levi didn't expect the wet dirty dish-hand slap that he got across his face. By time he'd caught up with what just happened, Mikasa had already run from the room.

 

 

The next day passed without much communication between the two. Mikasa had the day off while Levi did not. Besides texting Hanji through a good portion of the day about her recent frustrations, Mikasa didn't feel like doing much of anything. When Levi came home that evening he found her where he'd left her that morning: sitting on the couch in her pajamas and staring listlessly at the television. The only exception was the addition of an empty carton of Ben & Jerry's ice-cream on his coffee table, the table on which Mikasa's feet rested.

Mikasa heard Levi before she saw him. She lifted her face to look at his and saw an expression she couldn't determine. Annoyance, maybe. Levi kept talking at her, though Mikasa wasn't listening. She was too busy thinking about how cute his lips looked while forming words. Surprisingly soft lips, whose kisses always left her flushed and flustered.

"Well?" he'd finished, and expected a response.

Mikasa's mouth was frozen, God his eyes were stunning.

"You're still upset, so you're just going to ignore me?"

Her thoughts still trudged through a fog, she wanted to answer but his waiting face was too cute.

Those soft lips pressed together in a thin line. "Fine then." Levi turned away and headed for their bedroom, probably to change out of his work clothes. Mikasa got off of the couch and followed him, staring at his ass through the short walk, and closed the door behind them.

"Don't change yet," her voice croaked slightly, it was the first time she'd used it all day.

He turned to face her, hands already loosening the knot of his tie. "Why?"

"You look hot in business casual," she grabbed him by that tie and pulled him in for a kiss. A slow and steady kiss, she kneaded his lips with her own.  His eyes studied hers when they pulled away, lips hovering parted for a while.

"Can we please talk? You slapped me last night."

The dishwater slap was the furthest thing from her mind. "I'm not upset anymore. You're just really cute when you pout."

Levi's brows drew together. He felt the same helpless feeling he'd gotten for the past month or so, Mikasa would be inconsolable when upset and then when it passed it was like nothing had happened at all. Levi's lips pursed in thought.

Mikasa gave a rare, short smile. "Yeah, like that." She pulled him close with one hand on his tie and used the other hand to trace his lips. She pulled his mouth open and pushed her first two fingers inside, thumb and other two fingers splayed on either side of his chin. She felt a shaky breath escape his mouth, his typical sign of surrender. Mikasa felt a swell of arousal at the sensation of his hot wet tongue beginning to slide over her fingertips.

"I like when you roll the sleeves up on your button down, it makes your forearms look sexy."

Levi's hands found her hips, and his fingers sunk beneath the elastic band of her pajama pants. He'd wanted to find the soft fabric of her panties, but only the warm firm swell of her bare hips greeted him. He groaned around her fingers and tugged at the elastic band, pulling her pants down to rest beneath the fattest part of her ass.

Mikasa's posture twitched at the cool air kissing the apex of her body. She pulled her fingers from his mouth, pressing them gently against his chin and dragging downward, trailing his own saliva on his face.

"I've been worried about that dumb fight all day, and you've been thinking about my forearms."

Levi gripped her hip with his left hand and slid the right between her legs, cupping the whole of it in his fingers and enjoying the warmth that emanated from it. Mikasa let out a breathy sigh.

Levi traced his fingers over her outer lips, where her slickness had already come through.  "Wet already? I've barely touched you."

"Oh, no, I masturbated twice today on the couch." She grabbed his shirt collar with her hands.

Levi growled from deep within his throat. His stormy gaze penetrated her own, and Mikasa felt a surge of heat and need. She pulled the loosened tie off over his head and started tugging at his shirt buttons, ripping the top one open and sending the button flying.

Levi's warning came out with a torn breath. "No way." His hand retreated from her warmth, to her loud displeasure. Mikasa's complaints were cut off with a soft yelp when Levi lifted her up off of the floor, and tossed her a short distance to their bed. Her dark strands flew up in her face as she bounced up once, and then not as high twice. She could see through the fan of hair that Levi was removing his shirt with dexterous speed. Her elbows pushed in to the mattress and propped her up slightly, while she kicked her feet until her pajama pants dropped to the floor soundlessly.

Levi's hands found her knees, fingers prying in to the soft skin there and pushing them open. Mikasa's right hand immediately pressed against the top of his head, fingers snagging the fine strands there. Levi pressed his fingers against her outer lips in a V shape, and blew gently at the dark pink folds of skin there. The tender sensation caused a jump of shock in Mikasa's body, from her quads to her abs.

"Your sensitive for someone whose been touching themselves on the couch all day."

Mikasa groaned, the knot of arousal between her legs aching more with his soft pink lips mere inches away. "Put your mouth to better use than talking shit."

Levi gave one of her inner thighs a pinch, causing her to yelp. It wasn't much of a punishment, considering how the sensation made his girlfriend's cheeks flush. The smell of her was different than usual, stronger, he loved it all the more. The tip of his nose connected to her clit, nudging it side to side. He watched her lower abs contract as she tilted her hips and pushed forward in to the feeling.

He wrapped one arm under her leg and gripped her hip, his fingers slipped lower to run up and down the warm slick skin of her entrance. The grip in his hair tightened even more and he acquiesced, tongue sliding out to trace O's around her tight bundle of nerves. She cried out, anticipation having wound her up. He flicked her tongue against her, taking great pleasure in the way her left knee twitched whenever he flicked with the perfect amount of pressure.

Levi wanted to take his time with her, to pull the fabric of her patience apart one thread at a time. She tilted her hips and ground against his tongue, using the bottoms of her feet fixed flat against the mattress to better pull and push her pussy against his mouth. Typically, he'd respond to her urgency with the pressure and speed she preferred. Though now he only allowed her the slow slide and gentle push of his wet muscle when she needed so much more.

"Levi," her words mingled with panted breaths, "I need your fingers."

He flattened his tongue, brushing against her dampness with broad strokes. "Hm?"

"Fuck me with your fingers while you eat me." Her eyes, lidded before, connected with his and pleaded.

He closed his lips around her clit and sucked gently. Their eye contact broke as Mikasa's head fell back and her mouth fell open in a soundless sob.  He tightened his lips around her as if he were kissing it, and flicked at her clit with the added pressure. Mikasa struggled to pull her head up to watch again, only managing to open one eye somewhat. "S-shit!"

Levi pulled off of her pussy with a wet smack and kissed it once before sitting up on his knees. He ignored the string of complaints and frustrated half curses that streamed from Mikasa in his tongues absence. Mikasa fell silent when she saw his hands pull the end of his belt from the buckle, either end of the belt splaying over his hips. He popped the button on his pants open and the long crisp sound of his zipper being pulled undone was the only sound disturbing the tense silence in their bedroom.

Mikasa watched watch bated breath as his hands ceased and he lay back to rest on his elbows. Her pussy was swollen with affection and uncomfortable between her thighs, her lids sunk to half hide her dark gaze.

"If you want to be fucked so badly, do it yourself." His words escaped so nonchalantly despite the obvious erection straining against his boxers, peeking out of the opening made when he unzipped his pants.

Mikasa's patience could be measured by how she reacted to being taunted. Some days she burned so intensely that she abandoned her shame and screwed herself in to lascivious divinity, bouncing on his cock with an obscene rhythm. Something in her obscured gaze let Levi know the give and take wouldn't be so lopsided as he hoped.

She pulled her last piece of clothing, a thin red camisole, off over her head. Mikasa could also measure Levi's patience, by his concentration. The man kept their living space clean, the slightest disarray irked him. Inaction was unacceptable when he wasn't fully engaged with Mikasa. His eyes locked with hers and stayed there as she threw the camisole across the room, landing on top of his personal dresser. A warm pink flush sat just beneath his cheekbones. He said nothing. Mikasa bit her lip and reached forward, grabbing his pants and boxers by the top hem and pulling them off completely. His eyes never left hers as she shoved the garments off of the bed and crawled towards him.

"I have to do it all by myself, hm?"

Levi swallowed hard when Mikasa's face was inches from him own, her knees on either side of his hips left the tip of his raised dick grazing her bare mons.

"Mhm."

Mikasa licked his lips once and pushed away from his face. She sat back on her knees over his cock, grabbing it in one hand to line herself up over it. Levi made no sound when she rubbed the tip of his dick between her wet folds, though she watched his fingers curl in to the sheets. She slid her outer folds against him a few times before sinking herself over just the tip. She twirled her hips in a small circle on it before pausing there. "Just this much should be fine right?" She bobbed lightly on the tip and the first inch or so of his shaft. "It feels good right _here_."

The image of Mikasa, all long muscular lines and perky yet slightly sloping breasts, tested the last reserves of Levi's patience. He breathed out harshly through his nose, one hand resting on her thigh. "You're lying, that's all you want?"

Mikasa sucked lightly on two of her fingers before resting them lightly over her clit, pushing and pulling it in a slow rounded back and forth. She cupped one breast with her free hand, squeezing her nipple between two fingertips. Thanks to his tongue work earlier Mikasa felt pretty close to her orgasm, it wouldn't take much more effort. She gave a small yet satisfied smile. "I'm close."

The dam of Levi's patience burst, his head fell against the mattress with the loss of his elbow support, his hands now gripped Mikasa's hips with enough force to bruise. He fixed his feet to the mattress and pounded up in to her, paused once buried balls deep to relish the velvet feel of her pussy and the unrestricted cry that escaped her mouth. He meant to say something to her here, to call her a brat or chastise her for teasing him, though that thought fell away as quickly as it came. His hips snapped up again and again with the motion of fucking up in to her.

Mikasa's mouth had fallen open in the shape of a soft O at the sensation of being filled, so completely and so suddenly. Her brain shut off for a moment, letting her boyfriend pound in to her from below. She grasped his hands over her hips and gained enough lucidity to bob back against him, tilted her hips to catch the perfect angle. Their bedroom was filled with the filthy noises of bare skin slapping together and the soft breaths and moans that escaped them both.

"Yeah," Mikasa sobbed, "fuck, that's perfect." Her head rolled forward, curtain of hair obscuring her face from his view. Mikasa ground hard against his cock, paired with her fingers franticly working her clit. She felt the first wave of her orgasm approach, a coldness sweeping over her toes and upper torso while everything between sparked with electricity. She cried out his name at the crest of her pleasure, slamming back down against him a few times to ride out the regress. Her body glistened with sweat, much like his, he used all of his willpower to give her a moment.

The moment was short, Mikasa caught a few small breaths before finding her bearings thrown off entirely. Levi threw her off of him, Mikasa landing on her belly. She pushed her knees together to lift her ass slightly, knowing how to help Levi get off in one of his fondest positions. He lay his lower half over her own, pushing his dick back in to the slick heat of her. Levi supported some of his weight with one arm, pressing Mikasa in to the mattress with the rest. His free arm wrapped around her, beneath her arm, holding her and squeezing a breast simultaneously.

Mikasa felt his breath against her neck, shaky and slow. His sweat mingled with her own as he pumped against her, small moans occasionally slipping out with his breath. She pushed back against him to meet his hips, loving the slight overstimulation it gave her. Levi kissed her neck before gazing his teeth against the skin of her shoulder. He bit down, hard enough to cause her to yelp but not hard enough to break the skin. He held there for a moment, fucking her from behind with her skin between his teeth. His orgasm snuck up on him, Mikasa whined softly when his mouth and dick left her. He grasped himself in his hand and unloaded his cum on her back in ropes and chanting gently, "fuck, Mikasa, fuck."

His recovery was always quick. Not that he didn't like to admire the way his cum blended with her pale skin, his desire to clean her up overrode his admiration. Mikasa's thoughts slowly returned to her as the cum on her back cooled, while Levi left to grab a wet washcloth from the bathroom. Her phone went off on the bedside table, probably another text message from Hanji. She grabbed it while waiting, looking back at the last few messages to remind herself what they had been talking about.

_It's been difficult, deciding whether I want to slap him or just..._

_OwO primal urges getting the best of your frustration?_

_Sometimes. Then, two days ago, I actually started crying while giving him a BJ. No idea why._

_Wow. Actually, you know what that sounds like?_

_What?_

Levi started wiping her back off with the rag from the bathroom when her eyes landed on the last message. "Fuck, Levi, look at this."

"Hm?" he hummed and took the phone from her when she handed to him. He frowned immediately. "Why did you tell her about that?"

Mikasa sat up. "Just keep reading."

 His eyes kept going despite intensely regretting that Hanji now knew about the most awkward blowjob he'd ever received.

_Wow. Actually, you know what that sounds like?_

_What?_

_It sounds like you're pregnant!_

Levi paused there, staring at the screen, with Mikasa staring at his face. After the silence, he spoke. "Do you think she might be right?"

"Well," she started, "we haven't bought a single box of condoms in six months. Maybe..."

Levi pressed the side button on the phone to turn the screen off and laid it on the bed. "We've been pulling out."

Mikasa sighed and stood from the bed, finding a clean pair of sweats to throw on for the walk to the pharmacy. "Let's just find out, okay?"

 

 

They waited three minutes in silence, Levi with his back resting against the bathroom door and Mikasa sitting on the edge of the tub.

"You think it's been long enough?"

Levi stared at the directions on the box. "I think so, yeah."

She stood up. "Should I look first?"

"Maybe we should just look at the same time."

"Alright," she placed her hand over the pregnancy test they bought twenty minutes before. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

She moved the test so they both could see and removed her hand from the window on the stick. "One line..." Levi mused.

"And a half?" She pulled it close to her face to squint at the faint could be second line on the results.

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure, check the instructions."

Levi studied the literature that accompanied the test. "It doesn't say anything about the second line being pale."

Mikasa's shoulders slumped. "So it could be either."

"I suppose."

For the umpteenth time that week alone Mikasa felt the urge to cry. She felt the tears begin to swell in her eyes, though she fought them back. "What does that mean for us?"

For the first time since Hanji suggested it, Levi seemed completely disarmed. "What do you mean?"

"A baby is a lot," she sought her words through the awful knot of stress that built in her chest, "would you even want one? I have no idea if I would. Or, if I could. It's-"

Levi cut her off by hugging her, a bit tighter than usual. "If there is a child coming, I'm certain we can deal with that." He pointed his face upward to kiss her cheek. "We've already decided to support each other in our lives, haven't we? I'm sure we have enough support to spare for a child."

Mikasa preemptively dabbed her eyes. Never in her life would she have imagined herself to be this emotional or to show this level of doubt, though she'd never been this terrified before. "Yeah," she agreed, pulling away from him. She looked back down at the test. "Wait."

"The line is solid now."

"And two means?"

Levi handed her the directions, thumb pointed to the information he wanted her to read. "It means we're pregnant."

**Author's Note:**

> These jams are my jam. Follow me at october-star.tumblr.com for fanfiction that I don't post here, it's also where I accept fanfiction prompts!


End file.
